Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones may provide a variety of communication services including voice communication, short message service messaging (texting), and data communication. Data communication may comprise downloading content from network content servers and uploading content such as pictures to a network server, such as a social networking site. A variety of after-market or third party applications may be installed on mobile communication devices to provide amusement and/or utility to the user. Some third party applications may be self-contained and provide all their functionality by executing independently on the mobile communication device. Other third party applications may provide their functionality at least in part based on delegating some processing to computer systems accessed via a communication network. Some of these third party applications may access or provide access to network services.